J'te pari que
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Quoi de pire qu'un Kisuke qui s'ennuie ? Isshin ne le sait pas... et Ryuken n'en a rien à faire.


Titre : J'te parie que... tu peux pas le faire sourire !

Couple : Kisuke - Isshin

Disclaimer : l'histoire sort tout droit de ma tête de dérangé mais les persos sont à Tite Kubo.

Rating : T

Notes : Surement des OOC (pardon U.U).

Résumé : Quoi de pire qu'un Kisuke qui s'ennuie ?? Isshin ne le sait pas... et Ryuken n'en a rien à faire.

* * *

Kisuke s'ennuyait ferme. Ururu et Jinta étaient partis ''s'amuser'' dehors, Tessaï faisait des trucs bizarres dans l'arrière boutique et Yoruichi n'était pas dans le coin. Donc personne pour distraire un tantinet le petit blond qui poussait soupir sur soupir. Le plus embêtant c'est qu'il devait vite s'occuper s'il ne voulait pas que de mauvaises pensées viennent le préoccuper. Aaaah lui et son passé... toujours la _grande joie_.

Comme le blond au bob et aux guettas voulait absolument s'occuper à quelque chose il avait décidé qu'il embêterait quelqu'un .... mais sans que cela dégénère, il devait donc trouver une connaissance qui avait grande habitude de son attitude des plus... singulière.

Une idée lui était venu depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Décidant de s'y fier il se leva de sa position de tailleur et sortie du magasin Urahara. Il se dirigea alors vers la maison Kurosaki.

Isshin Kurosaki venait juste de dire, tout sourire, les dernières salutations d'usage à son dernier client de la matinée quand il sentit le reatsu de Kisuke. Il fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, après tout quand il s'agissait de Urahara Kisuke il ne valait mieux pas réfléchir, ça aurait été une perte de temps.

Isshin se déplaça devant l'entrée de sa maison, attendant l'arrivée du blond. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et, éventail en main, bob posée contre le torse, se retrouva face à Kurosaki. Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant un long moment avant que Kisuke ne se jette brusquement, mais affectueusement, sur le brun qui en était resté figé.

-Mon p'tit Isshin, tu m'as manqué, lui cria-t-il.

Celui-ci à moitié étouffé par le coup qui n'aurait pourtant pas du ni le surprendre ni le bousculer, se reprit rapidement en repoussant le blond de ses mains.

-Arrête avec se genre de démonstration, on est deux grands gaillards j'te signal.

-Hum... oui et alors ? répliqua Kisuke en reprenant une position descente et en cachant le bas de son visage de son éventail.

-Pfff nan rien... oublie .... soufflant de nouveau et prenant une expression de méfiance, assez discrète, Isshin posa la question fatidique généralement pleine de mauvaises conséquences : Qu'est ce tu viens faire ici ?

-Ah très bonne question, se réjouit le blond, son sourire insaisissable accroché aux lèvres. En faite je m'ennuyais..., commença Kisuke.

- «Pourquoi j'le sens mal là ?» pensa désespérément Isshin.

-...alors j'ai eu l'idée de m'occuper avec toi, termina fièrement le blond.

- «Mais pourquoi _moi_ bordel !» se lamenta intérieurement le brun. J'ai pas que ça à faire, va voir quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit-il sans montrer son tourment.

-Tu es occupé ? Même si c'est pour taquiner Ryuken ? répliqua Kisuke une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

-Ryuken ? Qu'est-ce tu lui veux à Ryuken ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Pas vraiment... y a de forte chance que ça me retombe encore dessus de toute façon.

-Mais non voyons, pourquoi être si pessimiste ?

-Tu veux qu'j't'éclaire ? P't'être parce que tu rates tout se que tu fais et que c'est souvent toi qui t'en sort le mieux.

-C'est vilain de dire ça..., bougonna le blond, je reconnais que je fais souvent des bêtises mais parfois il y a du positif.

-Ouai c'est assez rare quand même.

-Bon assez de bavardage inutile, déclara Urahara en reprenant son enthousiasme. J'te parie que tu peux pas le faire sourire.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu me chantes là ?

-Je veux faire un pari avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'occuper.

-...

-Il faut bien que je mette un peu de piment dans ma vie... elle devient un tantinet trop monotone ces temps si.

-Et un pari, ça va mettre le feu à tes nuages ?

-Oui ça et... ce qu'il vient ensuite.

-Je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir un truc louche, aller vas y lâche tout.

-Alors ça t'intéresse.

-Je veux juste savoir si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas.

-Oh il n'y a aucune raison, mais je veux juste que tu acceptes mon pari.

-Bah voyons, prend moi pour un naïf profond tant que t'y es.

-Isshin... ça pourrait te faire du bien, après tout il est très bon de s'amuser de temps en temps, en plus t'es libre là.

Isshin souffla, hésitant. Cet imbécile avait éveillé sa curiosité mais en même temps il s'agissait de _Kisuke Urahara_. Si il acceptait ce pari il pouvait être sûr que sa journée serait bien agitée. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait que ça à faire et puis... il avait parlé de Ryuken. Il ne valait mieux pas laisser ces deux là en tête à tête, sinon les costumes noirs seraient certainement de rigueur ce week-end. Il reporta son attention sur le blond et annonça :

-Ok c'est bon, je marche, alors éclaire moi maintenant.

-Volontiers, fit Kisuke en rigolant doucement derrière son éventail. Tu as fait attention à ce que j'ai proposé comme pari ? demanda-t-il, son sourire indéchiffrable accroché aux lèvres.

-Ouai c'est bon «Je rêve ou il me prend pour un imbécile?», t'as plus qu'à me dire les gages.

-Je veux que tu accepte clairement mon pari avant, répliqua Kisuke s'en se départir de son sourire, toujours caché derrière l'éventail.

Isshin souffla de méfiance mais fini par accepter.

-Bien, alors le gage que tu auras si tu perds sera... de m'embrasser, fit Kisuke en montrant dans toute sa totalité son visage rayonnant.

-QUOI ? fit Isshin surpris.

Il était tellement abasourdie qu'il en ouvrit ses yeux en grand et en laissa tomber ses bras qui avaient été jusqu'à présent croisé. Il observa Kisuke qui malgré son sourire ravi et moqueur avait l'air plutôt sérieux. Il préféra tout de même vérifier, au cas ou.

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Tout à fait, affirma Urahara en accentuant sa pensée par un grand signe de tête positif. A toi de dire ton gage maintenant, lança Kisuke, son sourire moqueur reprenant entièrement possession de ses lèvres.

Isshin fronça les sourcils tout en déglutissant difficilement. C'était assez risqué, surtout avec _ce pari_ !! Non mais faire sourire Ryuken ! Fallait le faire quand même ! C'était... c'était vraiment, déjà, très difficile à imaginer, alors le faire sourire réellement... Pff ça allait pas être tout simple. Mais bon, il s'était lancé, alors il irait jusqu'au bout. Isshin Kurosaki n'était pas homme à ne pas tenir parole.

Il réfléchi à peine quelques secondes à un gage du même genre qu'il pourrait donner au blond, quand il eu l'illumination. C'est assez fièrement qu'il déclara un grand sourire aux lèvres (je suis sûr que vous avez déjà deviné ^^) :

-Très bien, alors si je gagne tu devras embrasser Ryuken, c'est ça ton gage.

Kisuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et serra les dents, il cacha bien vite cette marque de sérieux derrière son éventail.

-Bien bien, de toute façon je pense que c'est sans problème pour moi, fit Kisuke en reprenant un peu de son aplomb naturel.

-C'est bien ce qu'on verra, répliqua Isshin en lui lançant un regard plein de défi, Urahara n'y manqua pas d'y répondre bien entendu.

Après ce dernier échange les deux hommes se dirigèrent en silence et en ''mode humain'' vers l'hôpital où travaillait Ryuken Isshida.

*/////////////////////////////*

Ryuken, qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de toute les manigances faites sur son dos, travaillait calmement à son bureau. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien de particulier à faire, juste rester à sa place et, en tant que bon directeur d'hôpital, effectuer soigneusement sont travail. Malgré sa seule présence dans son bureau son visage était comme à l'ordinaire de marbre, indifférent et concentré.

Mais à un moment ses traits se déformèrent légèrement avec un haussement de sourcils, il avait bien évidemment ressenti la présence de Isshin et Kisuke... mais il rêvait où ils étaient tout les deux ensemble ?? Ryuken souffla doucement, voilà bien d'ennuis en perspective. C'est vrai que quand il n'y en avait qu'un c'était déjà pénible alors si les deux plus grandes énergumènes qu'il connaissait étaient ensemble !!! Qu'ils marchaient dans sa direction !!! Ça ne pouvait être que désastre (conclusion logique).

Il repoussa tranquillement son travail qu'il décida, à contre-cœur, de remettre à plus tard et tout en joignant ses longs doigts les uns aux autres se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, entendant l'arrivée des deux hommes qui allaient surement lui pourrir sa journée. Ça s'annonçait déjà mal. Ryuken n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange et encore moins quand il travaillait, bizarrement il présentait que ses deux ''amis'' n'allaient pas être ravi de leur petite visite.

Il dû patienter encore quelques minutes, les deux autres faisant apparemment exprès d'y aller doucement, ils ne se doutaient pas alors quelles doses de colère ils étaient entrain de faire accumulé chez le pauvre Quincy. Ryuken avait posait un regard encore plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire sur la victime innocente qu'était la porte, avant de fronçait imperceptiblement ses sourcils quand il remarqua que Kisuke avait disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'Isshin qui se dirigeait vers lui maintenant ... il étira un léger sourire tout en soufflant avant de reprendre sa digne impassibilité rivalisant parfaitement avec une statut (désole j'avais envie de mettre ça U.U).

Ryuken n'eut pas longtemps à attendre l'arrivée d'Isshin qui toqua doucement à la porte, comme sentant qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas trop brusquer le Quincy, et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil qu'il se figea, déglutissant difficilement face au regard bien trop menaçant de son, supposé, ami.

Mais Isshin repensa à ce stupide pari, non mais quelle idée il avait eu, et se força a reprendre contenance. Après tout ce n'était pas avec une voix et une humeur de chiens battus qu'il arriverait à faire sourire se mûr de glace ... rraagh il ne voulait pas embrasser Kisuke, il en pleurait intérieurement.

-Hey Ryuken, fit Isshin en s'avançant dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

-Isshin, répondit le Quincy en inclinant légèrement la tête, seul signe de vie chez lui.

- «Ça commence super dit donc», se lamenta le brun qui ne se formalisa pas pour autant, ayant plus que l'habitude du comportement asocial d'Ishida. Alors qu'est-ce tu... commença Isshin.

- Vient en au fait s'il te plait, le coupa Ryuken en fixant ses prunelles, «aussi noir que son cœur», pensa involontairement Isshin, sur son visiteur.

Isshin souffla bruyamment tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour rendre invisible le mal-aise que lui provoquait l'argenté. Certes il n'était pas du genre à ce laisser démonté comme ça mais c'était Ryuken et Ryuken... bah c'est Ryuken c'est ça le problème. Il aimerait bien trouver une personne qui arriverait à lui tenir tête un jour, ça serait vraiment le coup du siècle pour lui ... même Kisuke avec son éternelle nonchalance et sa gaminerie légendaire ne faisait pas toujours le fanfaron face à lui, alors c'était pour dire la difficulté de la tâche qu'il avait entreprit d'accomplir.

-Euh... bah... je viens juste prendre un peu de tes nouvelles, répondit le brun comme si il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

-Oh vraiment, répliqua Ryuken en se levant doucement de son fauteuil, tel un prédateur.

Isshin le regarda s'avancer très lentement, _trop_ lentement vers lui. Il déglutie difficilement et sentit son cœur accélérer à une vitesse folle (c'est qu'il perd tous c'est moyens mon pauvre Isshin)... «je n'arriverais jamais à gagner ce pari», pleurnicha intérieurement le brun.

-Alors expliques moi ce que tu fabriquais avec Kisuke il y a un instant ? demanda calmement Ishida en se positionnant face à Isshin.

Ce dernier recula inconsciemment d'un pas et porta une de ses mains à son cou, signe de son léger stresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui le Ryuken ?? Il était encore plus flippant qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Rien... rien de spécial, il s'ennuyait alors il est venu discuter un peu avec moi, répondit tant bien que mal Isshin qui se sentait vraiment minuscule à cet instant.

-.... Ryuken ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, faisant passer clairement le message à travers son regard glacial (faudrait faire une bataille entre lui et Byakuya).

Rien de mieux pour mettre le père Kurosaki encore plus dans l'embarras. Décidément... pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à rester naturelle avec Ryuken. Parce que ce dernier l'intimidait ?? Il était quand même un gars solide, autant au point de vue physique que mental, alors pourquoi ce laisser déstabiliser par ce Quincy ?? Rraagh, surement parce que Ryuken était un _homme à part_, d'ailleurs il avait bien put le réaliser au fil de toutes ces années.

-Écoute, c'est...euh, rien de bien important..., commença à expliquer maladroitement Isshin.

-Hum, fit simplement Ryuken en faisant semblant de croire les paroles du brun qui c'était tu sous le ton et l'attitude d'Ishida.

Ce dernier avait croisé les bras et posait un regard supérieur sur le pauvre Isshin qui se tassait un peu plus sur lui même à chaque secondes. Ryuken s'avança un peu plus près de Kurosaki, les yeux plissés de l'argenté n'annonçant rien de bon pour le pauvre brun qui s'était presque résolu à perdre ce pari.

-Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas les mensonges... ne trouves tu pas que c'est une mauvaise idée de me prendre pour un débile ? demanda Ryuken le regard mauvais et une expression menaçante, _terriblement_ menaçante, éclairant ses traits.

En mentant les choses au clair à travers sa tirade Ishida n'avait cessé d'avancer, et Isshin dans des mouvements synchronisés et inversés n'avait cessé de reculer. Si bien qu'il se retrouva acculé contre le petit bureau, qui faisait office de déco, se trouvant à gauche de la porte du bureau de Ryuken Ishida.

-Bien... en vérité je me soucis peu de ce que vous pouvez manigancer tous les deux, expliqua Ryuken un petit sourire insondable accroché aux lèvres. En faite..., continua l'argenté en se plaçant délibérément proche d'Isshin qui se trouva alors bloqué. ... je suis assez épuisé et vois-tu tu viens d'interrompre mon travail et tu sais très bien que j'ai _horreur_ que l'on me dérange quand je fais quelque chose d'important, fit Ryuken en fermant doucement ses yeux et en bloquant encore davantage Isshin, plaçant ses bras de part en part de ce dernier (je sais c'est pas original ^^'' mais trop tentant U.U). Mais vu que c'est _toi_ qui est venu m'interrompre tu ne finiras pas avec une de mes flèches planté dans ce corps...

Ryuken caressa lentement la simple chemise que portait à ce moment Isshin, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du buste solide du brun qu'il sentait alors se contracter sous ce léger toucher. Il avança son visage près de celui de Kurosaki, collant ainsi leur corps l'un à l'autre et reprit la parole, ses yeux glacial mais emplie de désir rivé dans ceux surpris et légèrement désemparé d'Isshin.

-... mais plutôt allonger sur mon canapé... avec moi profitant de la vue magnifique de ton jolie visage rougissant, déclara Ryuken en passant un doigt délicat sur les joues mâtes où une légère rougeur apparaissait.

-Euh...t'es sûr que tu vas bien, fit Isshin en essayant de repousser les bras de son ami.

-Parfaitement, je pense juste que j'ai refoulé suffisamment longtemps ce désir étrange que j'éprouve pour toi, déclara Ryuken un sourire sublimement sadique accroché aux lèvres.

-Hum Hum, fit Isshin en signe de compréhension, secouant doucement la tête de haut en bas, mais en pinçant ses lèvres et en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Je rêve ou tu me prend pour un attardé ? demanda Ryuken moqueur.

Isshin toussota mal à l'aise. Si il le prenait pour un attardé ?? Mais bien sûr que OUI quel question !? C'est vrai que le Ryuken il dépassait un peu beaucoup les bornes là, Isshin avait déjà remarqué quelques regards lubrique de la part de l'argenté posé sur sa personne mais jamais son ami n'avait été au-delà.

Et en ce moment qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?? Ryuken voulait tout simplement, d'un coup comme ça, bai... faire l'amour avec lui sur le canapé !! Effectivement il ne pouvait que le trouver un tantinet dérangé (je suis d'accord), voir beaucoup. Après tout le Quincy était connu pour sa réserve vis-à-vis des autres, d'ailleurs le fait qu'il est un enfant était en somme un exploit. Isshin c'était toujours demandé qui était cette fille au courage incommensurable.

-Ecoute en faite je vais y aller..., commença Isshin avant de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensée plus tôt !? Et oui, Kisuke n'avait pas précisé la «nature» du sourire. Et depuis tout à l'heure Ryuken n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme, soit un petit pervers sadique au regard lubrique, soit comme un terrible démon au regard glacial. En faite il avait réussi son pari !! Aaah le visage d'Isshin devient aussi lumineux que le soleil, un sourire béat étirant ses lèvres au maximum.

Ryuken fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils, se doutant qu'Isshin n'avait pas eu l'illumination qui lui ferait apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il se sentit repousser en arrière d'une façon si douce qu'il en aurait presque rougit. Il voyait Isshin le tenir par les bras, avec l'un de ces sourires qui étaient la cause de tant de perversité dans la tête du docteur vis-à-vis de son ami. Cette bonne humeur chez Kurosaki lui avait donné de l'aplomb ou quoi ?? D'habitude il suffisait qu'il élève un peu la voix et le brun faisait ça tête de chien battu ou de gamin effrayé.

-Désolé Ryuken mais j'ai à faire avec Kisuke, je sens qu'il va être _terriblement heureux_, fit Isshin son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres mais une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Ryuken sentit les mains de son ami se défaire de ses bras et il eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'Isshin c'était déjà enfui, laissant la porte de son bureau grande ouverte. Ryuken après un temps de réaction relativement long de sa part ouvrit de grand yeux. Isshin venait de le rejeter. Lui, Ryuken Ishida, venait de se prendre un vent de toute beauté.

Ryuken relava des yeux plissé vers la porte, la lueur qui y régnait n'était pas pour rassurer le plus terrible de tout les démons. «Isshin Kurosaki, tu vas vite comprendre _qui_ se trouve en face de toi», pensa Ryuken une aura plus que noir autour de lui.

*////////////////////////////////*

Isshin sortie de l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres, plus que ravi d'avoir gagner ce pari si improbable à réussir. Il présentait que Ryuken n'avait pas aimé son petit numéro de tout à l'heure et qu'il se ferait très certainement menacer une nouvelle fois par ce regard réfrigérant... voir peut-être par l'arc tant redouté mais pour l'instant ça n'avait pas grande importance. Maintenant ce qui était important c'était de retrouver Kisuke... et que ce dernier accomplisse son gage. Isshin élargie son sourire, Kisuke allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

D'ailleurs le blond, éventail en main, ne tarda pas à se retrouver face au brun quand ce denier fut suffisamment éloigné de l'hôpital.

-Alors tu as tout vu ? demanda Isshin à un Kisuke diablement impassible.

-...

-Et bien quoi ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ? fit Isshin en fermant les yeux et en soufflant doucement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Effectivement c'est assez _inattendue_, déclara Kisuke son regard imperturbable fixant intensément Isshin.

-Eh bien on dirait que t'as du mal à digérer la nouvelle mais bon faut t'y faire mon gars et bien évidemment... il ne faut pas oublier ton gage, déclara le brun en relevant fièrement la tête, ses yeux profond fixé dans ceux noir et toujours impassible de Kisuke.

-Hum, mon gage ? fit Kisuke en retirant son éventail de devant son visage tout en mimant l'interrogation.

-Fait pas l'imbécile tu sais bien se dont je...

-Ah oui, le coupa Kisuke son visage s'éclairant comme si une illumination l'avait frappé. Mais vois-tu Isshin quand j'ai observé ton petit tête à tête avec Ryuken ce pari m'est complètement sortie de la tête (trois fois tête dans une même phrase faut le faire ^^).

Le père Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que pouvait encore bien manigancer Kisuke ?? Le blond sourit malicieusement et plissa ses yeux tel un chaton particulièrement joueur à l'interrogation muette d'Isshin.

-En faite l'expression de ton visage était si adorable que j'ai tout oublié ne retenant que les traits si agréables de ton jolie minois.

-Bah voyons essaie d'éviter ton gage petit malin, répliqua Isshin en regardant sévèrement Urahara, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on le prenne pour en crétin (bizarre -_-'').

Kisuke sourit à la réplique d'Isshin et sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoique se soit se retrouva très près de lui. Il lui agrippa doucement sa chemise pour ainsi éviter que le brun ne recule alors que lui même se penchait. Il souffla tout proche de la bouche de son ami :

-En ce moment je dis la simple et pure vérité, fit-il avec un de ses sourires indéchiffrables dont il avait le secret.

Il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurosaki qui même si il aurait voulu bouger restait figé, un peu choqué par l'attitude du blond. Décidément aujourd'hui c'était sa journée !! Ils étaient tous en manque ou quoi !?

Kisuke ne fit pas durer le baiser très longtemps, ayant pour seul but de toucher les lèvres accueillante d'Isshin. Après tout il avait tout son temps pour approfondir ses relations avec son ami, alors pourquoi ce presser ?? Il laissa donc, avec un peu de regret quand même, les lèvres du brun et se redressa lentement. Il fit apparaître de nouveau son éventail et l'ouvrit pour cacher le bas de son visage étiré bien évidemment par un large sourire... mais pas moqueur cette fois.

-Bien, à la prochaine mon ami, fit Kisuke avant de s'éclipser, laissant Isshin dans le flou total.

Ce dernier avait les yeux grand ouvert et déglutie difficilement. Un baiser. Il lui avait voler un baiser cet imbécile !! «Attend que j'te mette la main déçu», pensa Isshin ses yeux rivé vers un point qui n'existait pas et sur lequel il déversait tous les sentiments qui naissait à cet instant en lui, mais plus particulièrement celui qu'on nomme «la colère».

Urahara ne se doutait pas alors de toute les difficultés qu'il aurait à apprivoisé Isshin, celui-ci commençant à prendre vraiment mal le fait que tout le monde veille lui sauter dessus.

* * *

Voilà fini ^^

Je sais que tout n'est pas régler (de toute façon c'était le but) mais je laisse ça à votre imagination ^^

Si vous avez des propositions de couples (vu que J'te pari que... est une sorte de suite d'OS) vous pouvez vous lâcher.


End file.
